pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Bat
February 15, 2014 March 7, 2014 2 May 2014 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Hoot | next = Pups Save a Toof}} "Pups Save a Bat" is the 1st half of the 20th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on February 15th, 2014 in Canada, March 7th, 2014 in the US, and 2 May 2014 in the UK. A baby bat takes a nap inside of a bell, and the pups try to rescue it without awakening it. The PAW Patrol chase it around Adventure Bay and try to save it. The episode starts with the pups enjoying some play time with Katie outside the Lookout. Katie is amazed that they've gone for half the day without the pups being called to an emergency, but her hopes fall when Ryder's Pup Pad finally rings. It's Mayor Goodway, and she needs help: She can't ring the City Hall bell to wake up Chickaleta, as a baby bat has fallen asleep underneath the large bell, and ringing the bell will wake it up and scare it. Ryder tells the Mayor they are on their way, and summons the pups. Marshall and Chase are deployed to help retrieve the bat without waking it, while Skye is deployed later to find the bat's cave in the mountains. When they reach the City Hall, Marshall is about to get the baby bat into the pet carrier, but Chase accidentally wakes the bat up when he uses his megaphone to remind Marshall not to wake it himself. The result: Marshall is trapped in the pet carrier himself, and Chase ends up ensnaring himself and Marshall in his net. Despite the mess-up, Mayor Goodway can now use her bell-ringing app on her cellphone to ring the bell and wake Chickaleta up. Ryder wonders where the bat went now, and gets a call from Katie, revealing the baby bat is now sleeping on the crossbar of the goal at the soccer field. When Ryder, Chase, and Marshall arrive, Alex makes a joke about how bats are for baseball, not soccer, earning a few laughs. Chase secures the area to ensure the bat sleeps this time, but when a seagull perches near the bat, Chase is forced to be lifted up by Ryder and Katie to quietly scare the seagull off. The bat starts to wake up, but Chase is able to put him back to sleep, allowing Marshall to come in and carefully get the bat into the pet carrier this time. Meanwhile, Skye finds the cave, and confirms it when she scans it with the thermal vision on her goggles. When Chase and Ryder arrive, they attempt to convince the baby to rejoin its swarm, but the baby bat spots the mother eagle, and flees back into the pet carrier for safety. With the mother eagle's nest preventing the baby bat from entering the cave, the team have to look for another entrance. Skye finds one that the team can enter as well. Once Chase takes a look using the low-beam feature of his light, the baby bat is released, and rejoins its parents. Soon after, Ryder, Chase, and Skye watch as the baby bat and the swarm itself take off for breakfast due to the sun going down and bats being nocturnal, much to the pups amazement. Back at the Lookout, the pups are having some last minute fun before going to bed, but the baby bat shows up to join them. Ryder agrees to have the pups sleep outside with their new bat friend, and despite a pile-up occurring thanks to Marshall, Ryder leaves the pups and the baby bat to get a good night's sleep while he heads back to the Lookout for the night, the episode ending with the camera zooming in on the pups, now fast asleep with their new friend. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaleta *Alex Porter *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway *Precious' Owner First Responders : Get the baby bat into the pet carrier with his ladder. : Use his net to catch the baby bat if it tries to fly away. Backup : Look for the cave where the bats live so they can return the baby bat to its swarm. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Evening Episodes